


Just One More Moment

by Fantome, orphan_account



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Love, NSFW, lovemesomeokita
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantome/pseuds/Fantome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He found someone worth living for.She found someone worth dying for.This is their story.





	Just One More Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is actually based off of a roleplay between me and the awesome Fantome, but the story, background, and direction this story takes is completely different.
> 
> Kudos to Fantome on their awesome depiction of Souji.
> 
> I rated explicit for future chapters.
> 
> I do not own any content from the series Hakuouki that is mentioned in this story.

**Kyoto, Spring of 1864**

 

Many moons ago, the sight of the capital was a culture shock to young Tennouji Aiko. At the entrance of the bustling city stood a child with her mouth agape and doe eyes. As her grandmother lead her further into Kyoto, Aiko grasped onto the aging hand of her guardian with her own tiny one. All it took was one wrinkled and softhearted smile to ease the tension of unfamiliarity in young Aiko.

Now, a young woman, Aiko was well acquainted with the town she called home; however, a part of her continued to enjoy aspects of small village life. For this reason, Aiko favored the teahouse her grandmother and her established so long ago. Tucked away in a small corner of Kyoto, the teahouse rendered a sense of peace from the livelihood of town not only to Aiko but to the patrons that frequented the shop as well.

Looming Cherry Blossom trees adorned the outside entrance of the shop and left a carpet of Sakura petals trailing up to the entrance. It cushioned the soles and absorbed the sound of approaching guest’s footsteps. One spring morning, Aiko awoke before the sun had begun to rise. Tiptoeing quietly down their living quarters to the teahouse, Aiko peeled back the curtain to the entrance of their shop and stepped outside. The bleakness of the night faded to a mesmerizing amethyst hue as the sun peaked over the horizon. As it further ascended, the amethyst was replaced by a fiery tangerine that blanketed the city. The gleams from the sun caught onto Aiko’s amber irises and illuminated her midnight tresses, accentuating her beauty.

Although the day began like any other, the wheels of fate in Aiko’s life were turning; blissfully unaware that a certain emerald-eyed man would change the course of her life permanently. 

Business, although booming, was progressively becoming more and more challenging for the woman and her grandmother. Choshu and Shogunate loyalists often confronted one another during teatime; a time that was supposed to bring peace to the mind. Aiko, having none of their antics, often shooed the troublesome men from their shop. Today was no different.

Just down the street, one of the fallen Sakura petals happened to land on the back of Okita Souji's hand. He glanced down at it with vague interest before shaking the petal off and continuing down the road. A flurry of motion in the periphery of his vision caused the chestnut-haired male to halt in his steps. Souji ducked behind a pillar of a neighboring dwelling to discreetly observe the situation. It seemed a couple of patrons were forcefully evicted from a teahouse. He smirked in amusement to himself as he caught a glimpse of the clearly feminine hands of the figure which shooed them out. He could practically feel their bruised ego from where he stood as the thuggish men quickly became puce-faced with indignation. Souji couldn't blame her for doing so - one glance at the men and he could already tell that they caused an unnecessary ruckus which disturbed others. Sadly, this was not an uncommon case these days. Ronin were suddenly left to their own devices - lacking a purpose in life with the changing times and no longer with a master to serve, some of them grew listless or low on money and this resulted in scuffles, heated political arguments or tasteless crimes. If he had not met Kondou-san, he wondered where he would fall in the scale of things himself. 

It didn't take long to see that the incident would escalate when they convened with a few others, gesturing angrily at the shop. Souji quirked a brow and sighed as he prepared to follow the men into the shop. The Shinsengumi captain peeled back the hanging curtain as he entered the establishment and was immediately greeted with the sight of the dining area in disarray. His catlike eyes narrowed at the puddle of green tea spilled along with the artfully decorated wagashi being casually plucked from a small saucer. What a waste.  
  
Although preoccupied with a katana to her throat and a callused hand clutching the fabric of her kimono, rooting her in place, Aiko spotted the man in the powdery blue haori before anyone else. His presence shifted the air completely within the shop, causing Aiko’s breath to hook in her throat. While one man convened Aiko as a hostage, the other mercilessly plucked at a patron’s dish, popping a sweet in his mouth. Souji dealt a noiseless blow to the food thief’s neck with the blunt side of his weapon, sending the man into a crumbling heap on the ground. Now with the other Ronin’s full attention on him, Souji unsheathed his weapon and began to take measured steps towards the troublemaker.

“Ah, look what we have here: Shinsengumi scum,” the Ronin hissed. The man’s remark failed to disturb Souji. In fact, it only caused his lips to tug into a more prominent smirk, a short hum of amusement escaping him. Vexed by Souji’s unperturbed response to his insult, the Ronin pressed his katana firmly against Aiko’s skin. The contact was enough to draw blood that trickled down her porcelain skin. Instinctively, Aiko cranked her head away from the frigid steel. Souji’s smirk faltered slightly as his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "What a pity it must be to only be able to subdue some hapless teashop waitress," he began, his voice dropping an octave. "This will your defeat that much easier." The passing gleam in his eye indicated the male would be excited to do just that. Battles no matter how insignificant gave an undeniable thrill.

Now seething, the Ronin was about to react recklessly to Souji’s words, but an object struck the back of his head forcibly before he could. A single zori sandal toppled to the ground just beside the man. Aiko’s grandmother had decided to enact her own sense of justice. The vigilant act rendered the Ronin vulnerable, giving Aiko enough leeway to remove her own sandal and strike the man across the face. His grip on her loosened and she took the opportunity to scurry away. The tense situation was knocked off-kilter as the old woman. Although Souji's form remained rigid, the action of seeing the Ronin flabbergasted by the impromptu attack elicited a short laugh. The women here were full of vim and vigor.

The Ronin, overwhelmed with indignation, swung his sword wildly in an undisciplined technique at the Shinsengumi captain. Souji clicked his tongue in displeasure at the poor technique being displayed, either these Ronin were all talk or couldn't fight well when their emotions got the better of them. He quickly sidestepped the sword as it swung down, using the momentum to position himself behind the Ronin. His right arm slashed the blade across the attacking Ronin’s back. Blood spurted forth from the wound, the silver weapon clattering noisily to the floor. The man's screams pierced the air and blood soon adorned the modest decor of the teahouse. 

The temporary gratification on Souji's features from the fight quickly dissipated into an expression of disappointment. As if on cue, a small group of the blue-coated men entered the tea house. "Take them away," he instructed flatly. Souji sheathed his sword and turned around to face the two women left in the teahouse. The patrons used their window of opportunity to scuttle away like mice when Souji engaged the man. He gathered that they must've been related, from the younger's protective stance around the older, along with them both having some similar features—particularly their round amber eyes. "Are you alright?" Souji asked, stashing his weapon back in its proper home.  
  
Their shop always had its fair share of troublemakers, but nothing like the event that just took place. The fighting, the harsh echo of metal against metal, and the putrid scent of blood burning her nose—they were all elements Aiko had never seen before. She realized she had been gawking at the man, an awkward moment of silence passes between the two. Grams was the one to finally bring Aiko out of her stupor with a gentle elbow to her flank.

 “Yes I—we are alright,” she fumbled with her words, bowing to the man in respect. “Thank you for saving us. I’m not sure what would have happened if you didn’t show up,” Standing erect, a soft laugh escaped her pink tingled lips as she rubbed her neck absentmindedly. The air in the room grew tense from Aiko’s uneasiness as she glanced around. Shattered glass, spilled tea, and blood all decorated the once tranquil room. With a heavy sigh, Aiko bunched up the bottom of her kimono and knelt to begin the daunting task of cleaning up the shop. As she collected broken pieces, she glanced up at the man. “If there is any way we can replay you, please let me know.”  
  
Souji slowly crossed over to where she was, his tabi crunching over some of the broken teacup fragments until he crouched down mere inches from her. His face was impassive as it drew close enough that his breath could ghost across her skin when he spoke. He met her honeyed gaze for only a fraction of a second before his fingers curled around the slender wrist of the hand which had been collecting the various ceramic fragments. The delicately shaped eyebrows above Aiko’s amber eyes raised slightly as the man crouched somewhat too close to her. Her eyes dropped from his facial features to the hand lightly grasping her wrist. The skin where his fingers touched burned with warmth and the earthy scent of cedar and cypress mixed with Sakura filled her senses. She could tell from his aroma he had been outside patrolling for most of the morning. The realization of just how close he was provoked Aiko’s cheeks to flush and radiate heat.

"It'd be a shame if you were to wind up cut twice." Souji’s voice was soft and concerned, yet also laced with a teasing tone. The motion would hopefully put a stop to her task as Souji then shifted his attention on gathering the pieces from her palm and transporting them to his own—his calloused hands being far more ideal for collecting the jagged shards. "And if you're truly willing to give me whatever I'd like for a reward," he continued as he then began collecting the neighboring pieces on the tatami flooring. "I'd be glad to accept. How could I turn down an offering from such a beautiful young lady?" His voice dropped an octave and a mischievous shadow fell over his features as he stared into her face, his lips tugging into a smirk. "I would love to try a taste…” The man suddenly rose and deposited the contents of his full hand onto a cloth napkin into a pile. "Of your sweets. I've heard that the jellies and wagashi of this shop are some of the best in Kyoto."

Aiko stood just as suddenly as he did, her porcelain complexion rapidly taking on a tinge of color which rivaled the vibrant pinks of the cherry blossom petals just outside. Seeing the young maiden so ruffled only served to amuse the man even more. He was not as popular with the ladies as some of his fellow captains, so seeing a girl blush in response to his antics was a rarity. “You’re strange, you know that?” Aiko’s words were rushed, evidence of her fluster. “What man comes into a tea shop, easily cuts into a man, and then shameless teases—“  
  
The catlike grin of amusement tore across his lips until he finally couldn't hold back and let loose a mirthful laugh. The sound echoed off the wooden walls as the dark-haired woman bristled, calling Souji out on his odd behavior. Little did she know, that was simply the Shinsengumi captain's natural personality. He could easily shift from being a cold and calculating warrior when acting as Kondou's sword to the mischievous jester at the flip of a coin. Sometimes, those two sides of him intermingled, which would often result in an opponent's spine to be racked with a chill.

As if on cue, the door to the preparation room slid open with force and Grams began to saunter over to the two. Aiko hadn’t even realized her absence, having been too absorbed in the man. In the old woman’s hand was a rounded cloth. “Here you go, young man,” she stated, handing the bag over. “Some of my famous sweets.” Aiko glanced to her grandmother and then back to the man, clearing her throat. Her face was free of the pinkish tint it once held. “Yes, thank you.” She said. “I did not get a chance to introduce myself. I’m Tennouji Aiko and this is—“

 

“Oh, just call me Grams. Everyone does.”

 

He blinked down at the petite woman with raised brows as she held out the pair of cloth-wrapped packages. "...For me?" The faint sugary aroma tickled his senses and his green eyes widened in awe. His right hand slowly extended to accept them, stopping just short when he realized his hand had a streak of blood across the palm - most likely a stain from the attack earlier. Not wanting to tarnish the goods, he accepted them with his opposite hand instead. Souji's face lit up, much like a delighted child, as he briefly admired the patterned cloth and felt the weight of its contents - the old woman really hooked him up. He safely tucked the bags away into the folds of his clothing and practically beamed as he imagined enjoying them with his tea later. He secretly harbored a love of sweets. Naturally, he would not be sharing these with anyone else at the compound. Noticing the small streak of blood on the hand he refused to grasp the treats with, Aiko reached out with gentleness to examine his hand—mainly to ensure he hadn’t been hurt. When he was cleared, she dropped his hand and nodded to him.

"As I'm sure you're already aware, I am part of the Shinsengumi force. Captain of the First Division - Okita Souji." There was a faint rustling as a fellow officer entered the shop. "Ah, there you are Captain!" He eyed the other two women and seemingly hesitated before continuing. "We found something that you should probably see." He spoke rather vaguely for the sake of Souji being amid company. 

"Well," Souji announced with a weary sigh. "I guess I better get a move on. I'll stop by to check up on you ladies later." The samurai promised as he gave a half-hearted wave in parting and left the area. Once he exited the shop and trailed after his subordinate, he slowly lowered his blood-tinged hand and eyed it blankly. The hand that had boldly grasped his own to inspect it for cuts earlier had been untarnished by sin and was surprisingly tender. It was a warm touch that was not suitable for a man such as him.

“What a nice, young man,” Grams said, seemingly into the air. Aiko glanced back at her grandmother and clicked her tongue in musings. “Interesting, definitely,” She replied to Grams, rolling up the sleeves of her kimono. It would surely take most of the day to get the shop back into pristine conditions.  

Just as she predicted, it took Aiko well into the evening to clean everything. She swept all the shattered contents and disposed of them. Then, once the area was clear and safe, she was on her hands and knees vigorously scrubbing the blood stains on the tatami flooring. Unfortunately, the blood would not lift fully despite her efforts. Aiko pursed her lips into a thin line, examining the pinkish stain on the yellow floor. She tapped on her chin absentmindedly with a thin, delicate finger before an idea popped in her head.

At the end of the day, the shop’s furniture was rearranged fully; wooden tables and cushions expertly placed—no one would even be able to suspect blood was spilled just hours earlier. Aiko, with beads of sweat dripping down her now salty skin, stood triumphantly in the middle of the shop. The shop may have appeared brand new, but Aiko now had wisps of hair sticking to her damp neck and dirt embedded into her kimono. The tangerine sky was fading into a bleaker color as the room that was once illuminated with the setting sun dimmed. “All done,” Aiko exclaimed out loud. She shuffled to the paper lanterns scattered about, lighting them.

In the riverbank, Souji's reflection stared back at him, pierced by faint ripples as he crouched near the water. His rough hands scooped up cold water and roughly rubbed the liquid over his hands and exposed wrists to aid in removing the caked-on blood from the day's patrols. Faint traces still stained his skin and he knew it would not come off until he had a proper bath later. The few splatters on his light-colored clothing were painfully prominent as well. The male unsheathed his blades to rinse them off and idly observed as the flow of the river carried the crimson remnants downstream.

As the evening's sky became tainted in striking crimson and orange hues, Souji's feet carried him along a familiar dirt-laden path as he made a right onto a secluded corner. He was in no rush to return to headquarters and it was not his turn to prepare that day's dinner. Hanging paper lanterns adorned the small business district, providing an inviting lighting to draw patrons to the stalls and eateries serving sake. But Souji bypassed those places as he headed resolutely to a modest little teahouse.

His hand brushed aside the curtain and he softly padded into the entrance of the dining area. The faint aroma of warm water and soap replaced the pungent stench of blood that plagued the area just earlier. At the center stood a young woman looking on proudly at her handiwork…and covered in just as much grime as the captain. The feisty Grams was nowhere to be seen and he suspected the old woman must've retired for the night.

"Evening, Aiko-chan." He greeted airily, fully inviting himself into the space. Souji promptly took a seat at one of the tables and removed the packaged sweets from earlier with a flourish onto the table. His lips pulled into a smirk as he stared expectantly at the young woman. Although his features gave way to his exhaustion, there was still an enigmatic gleam that passed through his green gaze which promised mischief. Aiko recoiled slightly from the unexpected announcement, shifting her body to face the culprit. Of course, it was none other than the samurai who had saved the two shop owners earlier. The rhythm of Aiko’s heart returned to a steady pace when the realization of no immediate threat was present. Well, the threat of violence at least.

“Okita-san,” She acknowledged the man, a single eyebrow raising as he made himself comfortable. If it had been anyone else, she would have explained to them they were closed; however, she felt that she owed this captain a debt. Her eyes followed his figure until he plopped down at one of their tables. The modest light from the lanterns projected long shadows in the room; some of them twisted and curled on Souji’s face to illuminate his facial features. Aiko noted his face was free of blood and dirt but could not say the same for his clothes. The red marks on his blue haori stood out even in the dim light; evidence of a busy and very messy day for the Shinsengumi member. While examining the state Souji was in, Aiko rolled down her sleeves.  


"You know, on second thought...I think I wasn't given a just reward. It doesn't seem appropriate to have these sweets without some of your tea to accompany them. I've also heard this shop has some remarkable leaf blends,” Souji insisted.  


A soft smile adorned the young maiden’s face at his words. “Best in town, but I might be biased,” She bantered back, one shoulder lifting in a playful way.  
  
  
"It's a good sign if the staff is hyped over their own product. I look forward to it even more than,” He countered.

 

“I’ll be right back.”

 

As the young woman left to retrieve essential materials, the captain removed his sword from his sash and left it to rest lazily against the side of the table and folded his arms into his haori sleeves, awaiting Aiko’s return. The tea shop had a tranquil atmosphere amplified by the later hour and the fact that it was empty. Souji felt the day's tensions slowly ebbing away almost as if he had slipped into a hot spring.

Aiko returned, setting up her station near Souji. Aiko placed the iron brazier on the paving tile and then placed the chagama on top to brew the tea. The man’s sharp emerald eyes followed her motions closely as she softly set the tray down and began preparing the tea. Her slender hands delicately readied their beverage with grace as the fabric of her kimono sleeve swayed along with the actions. Watching a woman prepare tea was a simplistic and yet beautiful act, Souji thought. Once the tea was warmed properly, she poured the liquid into the small cup for Souji and then poured a cup for herself.

“You look exhausted,” she stated matter-of-factly before pressing her lips to the steaming cup and taking a sip. The mature taste of the leaves imprinted on her mouth. “And you have blood and dirt all over you,” she gestured with a slight nod to his soiled clothing. “I just cleaned this place, y’know.” A low chuckle rumbled in the base of his throat at her blunt words which were quickly followed by her attempt at sounding vexed at the thought of a filthy samurai traipsing into her freshly cleaned abode. "You're in no better shape than me, Aiko-chan." He countered smoothly; although, he supposed he sported the most contact with blood in comparison to her. He nodded curtly to her own grime splotched clothing and rested his chin on his palm. His green gaze glinted with amusement at the soot spot adorning the crest of her right cheekbone, which oddly looked adorable on the girl. He would refrain from mentioning that for now. Aiko lifted the cup of tea to her lips once more when Souji spoke. "What would you prefer me to do, strip down bare so I don't sully this clean cushion?"  
  
The bitter taste overflowed her mouth once again but not for long. Souji’s words struck her by surprise, causing the liquid to flow down the wrong pipe. A coughing fit ensued. Immediately, Aiko set down her cup on the wooden table and began to wave her hands in front of her to signal a frantic ‘no.’ A tinge of pink flooded to her cheeks at the Shinsengumi’s brash words. Once the tea settled, Aiko cleared her throat. “No, no, no,” She stated, her voice still gravelly. “You are a man with no shame aren’t you, Okita-san?” Against her better judgment, Aiko’s mind began to wander. The shade of pink deepened to a crimson tint that rivaled the blood stains on Souji’s attire

The catlike grin of amusement that played on Souji’s lips steadily grew until his laughter could not be contained. As she frantically waved her hands, Souji hunched forward letting the boisterous amusement echo off the walls as he pounded his fist on the tatami flooring. "You're too much, Aiko-chan!" He managed to sputter in between breaths, his green eyes watered with mirth. "Far too innocent for your own good." Once the laughter subsided, Souji regarded the young woman carefully and arched a brow at the distinct color that clung to her fair skin before she turned away. "Or are you? You're a shameless woman for imagining such a thing..." The man all but purred as he extended his index finger across the table to playfully prod her forehead. "Maybe since this is your domain, you should be the one to strip down for the sake of keeping the place clean."  
  
“I’m glad I can be the source of your amusement,” Aiko masterfully curved her eyebrows downward and embellished a pout on her rosy lips. She was hoping to elicit a remorseful reaction from Souji. Her expression quickly changed as his finger pressed her forehead, though. Her eyebrows lifted and her lips parted ever so slightly in bewilderment as her face lifted off her palm. This time; however, she held her composer and a neutral expression fell upon her face.

 

“I’m not falling for that a second time. I’m not your plaything, you know.”

 

Despite her words, Aiko’s lips deceived her and curled up into a faint smile. Her previous judgment of the man was correct; Souji was interesting, to say the least. Aiko enjoyed their bantering and, for a moment, simply watched the shadows dance along his face with contentment. "Hmm, I dunno. If you keep showing me such cute faces, I'll only be tempted to see what others I can get you to make." Souji gave another bout of short laughter. The action concluded with a couple of painful coughs which he directed into the crook of his arm. That troublesome cough snuck up periodically on him.

“Is this what you do, Okita-san?” Aiko asked, arching a single brow. “Find a poor, helpless woman and save them just to poke and tease at them later?” Much like the tea she so meticulously crafted, the woman could drink up Souji’s infectious personality and laugh. To her, the Shinsengumi captain was captivating. How could one person have such contrasting personalities? A skilled, ruthless swordsman to a teasing, lighthearted flirt. In that moment, Aiko declared to herself she would discover and pull back any more layers Souji may have—her aureate eyes gleamed with conviction before softening with concern at the samurai’s coughing. This bout was different than her earlier one. Catching a cold in the spring?

Their bantering eventually turned into confinement well into the night. Aiko confined in Souji about her now deceased parents and how Grams was the one to raise her. Souji confined in Aiko about his childhood, vaguely recounting his days at Kondou-san’s dojo. The glint of pride in Souji’s eyes as he spoke fondly of the Shinsengumi’s commander enthralled the young maiden. She hoped the two would see Kondou-san’s vision to fruition.  
  
Souji would be the one to rise from his seat first, grabbing his sword in the process. “I should head back home.”  Stowing the weapon in his sash, he turned to the girl. "I'll be sure to return, but as a paying customer next time." Despite Aiko’s insistence, the male had no intention of taking advantage of their attempts to repay him beyond that instance. He was paid handsomely for his work after all and he wanted to support the small business.

Suddenly, Souji drew closer to Aiko and extended his hand to caress her cheek, his thumb brushed along the smooth skin. His sudden movements immobilized the poor girl. She hadn’t realized the height difference before but being in much closer proximity to him and having to extend her neck just to look him in the eyes made her fully aware. But truth be told, their heights were the last thing on her mind. The rugged texture of his thumb against her unblemished skin sent electric-like shocks down her spine.

When he withdrew the appendage, Souji glanced down at the spot of dirt now present on his finger pad briefly before wiping it off on his already filthy hakama.  When his gaze cast downward, Aiko’s followed. There, on his thumb, was remnants of her hard labor. Was it the embarrassment of having dirt on her face or their entire encounter that caused her face to blossom red? "Sweet dreams, Aiko-chan. I look forward to you continuing to entertain me in the future," Souji said airily with his hand lifted in a half-wave, smirking at the girl over his shoulder in parting.  
  
Speechless, Aiko watched as the man departed, wishing for just one more moment with him.


End file.
